Alaala
by k3josai
Summary: He's so close and yet so far away from me, Chloe. There's no other choice left but to set him free." Anong gagawin mo kung ang kaligtasan ng mundo ay nakasalalay sa iyong mga kamay? Tatanggapin mo ba ito ng buo o lalabanan mo pa ang iyong kapalaran?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon, nagsulat ako ng CLOIS fanfic sa Filipino. There's always a first time di po ba? Trial ko pa lang po ito, feedbacks from anyone will be highly appreciated. Syempre, to improve my writing skills na rin. Salamat kay quistis04, for your messages. Ang kwento po na ito ay para sa high school classmate ko na si Maydee, she passed away last October 25. "Salamat sa mga kwento tuwing breaktime at sa mga awitin (Kadenang Bulaklak was her old-time favorite). You'll always be remembered." Sa mga Filipino CLOIS fans all over the world, sana magustuhan nyo po ito. : )

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is created purely for entertainment. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. Characters are owned by CW, Warner Brothers and DC Comics.

Buod: Anong gagawin mo kung ang kaligtasan ng mundo ay nakasalalay sa iyong mga kamay? Tatanggapin mo ba ito ng buo o lalabanan mo pa ang iyong kapalaran? Sina Clark Kent at Lois Lane sa kanilang paglalakbay na ang gagawing hakbang para sa isang katotohanan ay magbubulid sa kanila sa tunay na pag-ibig o kapahamakan?

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

Ala-ala

Prologue

Isang matinis na tunog ang nakapagpabagabag sa naidlip na babae. Kinusot nya ng bahagya ang naalimpungatan na mga mata. Napailing na lang sya dahil sa sobrang pagod ng mga nakaraang araw. Kailangan na nyang matapos ang nobela na sinisulat nya sa kasalukuyan. Hindi nya batid kung aabot pa sya sa deadline na binigay ng Big Boss nya sa publications. Ilang taon na rin syang nagsusulat ng nobela na karamihan naman sa mga ito ay bumebenta ng marami. Bestseller ika nga. May mga ilan na nag-offer na gagawin ng pelikula ang isa sa mga bestseller na sinulat nya. Di ba at nakakatuwa? Parang kailan lang, nagsusulat sya sa Smallville Torch bilang editor-in-chief noong nasa Smallville High School pa sya, at pagkatapos sa Daily Planet, ang pinakaprestihiyosong pahayagan sa buong Metropolis. Pangarap na nya na makapagtrabaho roon noong nag-aaral pa lang sya, pero sa banding huli, natuklasan na lang nya na mas nag-eenjoy sya sa pagsusulat ng nobela. Kaya, heto naghahabol pa rin ng deadline pero sa ibang paraan naman. Nangiti sya ng makita sa cellphone screen ang pangalan ng pinsan nya. Lois Lane. Ang paborito nyang pinsan. Halos isang buwan na silang hindi nagkikita, sobrang abala talaga silang dalawa sa kani-kanilang larangan. Maniniwala ka ba na kung sino pa ang nagkatanggi-tanggi na maging journalist noon ay sya pa ang umaani ng tagumpay sa pagsusulat ng balita? Kakaiba talaga ang mundo, hindi mo alam kung saan ka dadalhin.

Pero ano ang mas mahalaga sa lahat? Masaya ka sa ginagawa mo, iyon talaga ang importante. Hinagilap nya ang tumutunog na cellphone, nasa loob nga pala ng drawer sa ilalim ng mesa kung san nakapatong ang laptop computer nya.

"Hello cuz, kumusta ka na?"

"I'm… I'm… I'm fine." Sabi ng babae sa kabilang linya. Pinipilit na ikubli ang hikbi na lumabas mula sa kanya. Isang segundo lang ang lumipas, pumatak na ang luha na nagbabanta ng bumagsak kanina pa.

"Sandali lang Lois, lalabas ako mahina ang signal mula rito."

Pinahid ni Lois ang sariling luha at huminga ng malalim para makontrol kung ano pa ang nararamdaman sa nya kasalukuyan.

"Hello cuz… Hey, malinaw na ang linya rito. Nariyan ka pa ba?", aniya.

"Yes, I'm still here. Saan ka ba ngayon Chloe?"

"Nasa Iowa ako. Alam mo naman na kailangan ko ng bagong setting para sa pinakabagong nobela ko." Bagaman nararamdaman nya sa tono ng pananalita ni Chloe na masaya ito sa pagkakausap nila, napailing si Lois sa kabilang linya. Kailangan nya ng matutuluyan at makakasama ngayon subalit wala ang pinsan nya sa sariling apartment. Kailangang makapag-isip sya kung saan siya tutungo. Saan nga ba? Pero kahit anong gawin nya… Blangko… Nagulat na lang sya ng muling magsalita si Chloe.

"Lois, bakit may problema ba? O, kanina pa ako salita ng salita rito hindi ka kumikibo nariyan ka pa ba?"

"Ah, oo narito pa ako, ano ulit ang sinasabi mo kanina?"

"Hay, ano ba nangyayari sa 'yo ngayon? Lumilipad na naman ang utak mo. Ang sabi ko kanina bakit ka napatawag?"

"Wala lang, masama bang tawagan ang pinakapaborito kong pinsan?" Tumawa sya ng mahina para ikubli ang pait na nararamdaman nya.

"Hahaha, wala naman masama. Aminin mo na kasi na namimiss mo na ako. 'Di bale ilang pahina na lang ang kailangan kong tapusin uuwi na ako sa Sabado. Huwebes na ngayon, kaya ilang araw na lang 'yon."

Humugot ng buntong-hininga si Lois saka nagsalita, "Pakibuksan ang e-mail mo ha. Okay lang po ba?"

Napakunot ang noo ni Chloe, nararamdaman na nya na may kakaibang nagyayari sa pinsan. Lubos na kilala na nya ito mula pa pagkabata, pero sa sobrang tigas ng ulo nito hindi nya basta-basta mapapaamin sa kung anuman ang bumabagabag sa pinsan kung hindi si Lois mismo ang lalapit at magtatapat sa kanya. Masyado syang reserved sa nararamdaman mula pa ng mamatay ang Mama nito, si Tita Ellen… Halos dalawampung taon na rin ang nakaraan. Lumaki si Lois sa kalinga ng Heneral na Ama, si Hen. Samuel Lane, na hindi rin naman nasubaybayan ang paglaki nito at ng nakakabata pang kapatid ni Lois na si Lucy. Kaya sa mura pang edad natuto ng tumayo sa sarili nyang mga paa ang magkapatid. Sa kasalukuyan, wala silang balita kung nasaan si Lucy. Tulad ni Lois, nagrebelde rin sa ama ang mas nakababatang Lane. Swerte na lang at naisipan ni Lois na puntahan ang Pamilya Sullivan sa Smallville at kahit papaano natuwid ang landas na tinatahak ng dalaga.

"Oo sige, bubuksan ko. Tinatakot mo naman ako. May problema ba?"

"Wala po Chloe na makulit." Sabay tawa ng malakas kaya nahawa na rin ang nasa kabilang linya. "Tingnan mo ito at ako pa ang makulit ngayon, ikaw kaya yon. Hahaha!"

"Basta ingat ka palagi. Ihahang ko na ang cellphone ko, malapit na ako maubusan ng baterya."

"Okay, ikaw rin Lo. I'll see you on Saturday." Narinig ni Chloe ang mahinang click. "Wait… Lois." Ang pinsan ko talaga na ito, sobrang tigas ng ulo, aniya sa sarili.

Pinatay na ni Lois ang cellphone, nagsinungaling sya sa pinsan na mauubusan na sya ng baterya. Ang totoo, wala na syang masabi sa pinsan, ayaw na muna nyang magsalita, nais lang nya na marinig ang boses nito para maibsan kahit konti ang sakit at lungkot na nararamdaman nya ngayon. Napapagod na sya, ilang araw na syang kulang sa tulog. Hindi nya namamalayan na bumalong na naman ang masaganang luha na pinipigilan nyang umagos. Pero, kailangan na talaga nyang ilabas. Sya na lang mag-isa ang naririto, maaari na nyang tanggalin ang maskara ng kasinungalingan na hindi sya nasasaktan. Matapang sya sa labas pero ang katotohanan, napakahina nya. Kinukubli nya sa mga ngiti at tawa ang lahat ng nararamdaman. Naalala nya ang kanyang ama noong bata pa sya at kamamatay ng kanyang ina.

_Pangatlong araw na ng burol ni Ellen, ang ina nina Lois at Lucy. Kamamatay ng babae sa sakit sa baga. Hindi naman naninigarilyo ang ina nya pero dinapuan ito ng ganoong klase ng sakit. Tatlong buwan mula ng matuklasan nila ang sakit nito, heto at bumigay na. Ang dinig ni Lois nasa fourth stage na at hidi na talaga magagamot, pero ano ba ang malay nya roon, limang taong gulang pa lang sya. Mahal na mahal nya ang kanyang Mama. Mula pa noon, sya na palagi ang kasama nilang magkapatid. Ang kanyang Papa ay palagi na lang wala sa bahay. Palaging nasa malayo ang assignment, tulad ngayon, ilang araw na ang nakakaran pero hindi pa nya nakikita ni anino ng kanyang ama. Totoo yata ang narirnig nya, hiwalay na ang kanyang Papa at Mama kasi hindi na nya mabilang sa mga daliri ng kanyang paa at kamay kung ilang araw na nyang hindi nakikita ang kanyang ama. Ah, binibilugan nga pala nya sa kalendaryo 'yon. Pinabilang pa nga nya sa kanyang Mama, sabi nito tatlong daan. Ang dami non di ba? Dumating ang pinsan nya na si Chloe at ang mga magulang nito mula sa probinsya. Tumingin sya sa paligid, wala pa rin ang kanyang Papa. Maliwanag ang mga ilaw na nakapaligid sa hinihigan ng kanyang ina. Ataul ba ang tawag don? Umupo sya sa isang sulok malapit sa ina. Samantalang ang nakababata nyang kapatid ay natutulog sa kandungan ng isang kapitbahay at kaibigan ng kanilang ina na nagmamalasakit na tumulong at nag-aasikaso sa lahat ng pangangailangan nilang magkapatid._

"_Lois, kumain ka na, tig-isa tayo o." Narinig nya na salita ni Chloe, bata ito ng isang taon sa kanya, kalaro nya mula pagkamulat nya sa mundo. Inabot nya ang biskuwit na nasa kamay ng pinsan. Ngumiti ng bahagya ang batang babae at isinubo ang isa pang tinapay na hawak sa kabilang kamay._

_Narinig pa nya na nagsalita si Auntie Lea, ang kaibigan ng kanyang ina, sa Mama ni Chloe, "Ilang araw ng ganyan si Lois, hindi nagsasalita. Mabuti na lang isinama nyo si Chloe ngayon kahit paano baka magsalita na sya." Napatingin na lang ako ng dumating si Papa, suot pa rin ang uniporme nya. Nakatuon ang lahat ng pansin sa kanya. Hindi bale, walo lang yata kami na naroroon. Kinabukasan nilibing na ang aking ina, si Papa tulad ko hindi rin marinig na magbanggit ni gaputok na salita. Pero sya hindi man lang lumuha ni konti. Hindi nya siguro mahal si Mama._

_Dumating ang gabi at tatlo na lang kami na naiwan sa bahay. Si Lucy, tulog na. Ako, nakatunghay pa rin sa kama kung saan nakahiga ang aking ina noon. Parang nakikita ko pa rin sya nong huling gabi na nakita ko pa sya na buhay._

"_Lois, anak, halika rito." Itinaas nya ang kanyang nanginginig na mga kamay. Tumingin ako kay Auntie Lea, parang umiiyak sya. Lumapit ako sa aking ina at hinawakan nya ang aking ulo. "Magpapakabait ka anak ha, aalagaan…(ubo..) mo ang iyong kapatid, huwag mo syang pababayaan." "Opo, Mama." Tinitigan nya ako at niyakap. Tapos, parang bigla na lang nawala ang malambing nyang haplos sa aking ulo. Narinig ko na lang ang impit na hikbi ni Auntie Lea, saka ko naintindihan sa abot ng aking murang isip kung ano na ang nangyayari. Lumuha ako habang yakap ang wala ng buhay kong ina._

_Nahinto ako sa paghikbi nang marinig ko mula sa aking likuran ang malakas na tinig ni Papa. Kahit noon pa man, natatakot na ako sa boses nya pero nagpakatatag ako. _

"_LOIS! Tumindig ka riyan. Wala na ang iyong ina, nasa libingan na sya. Wala ng saysay kung umiyak ka pa riyan." Hinigpitan ko ang hawak sa kumot ni Mama. "Tumayo ka na riyan! Isa kang Lane! Larawan ng kahinaan ang pag-iyak. Ang isang Lane ay matapang. Ang matapang ay hindi umiiyak!" Hindi ako kumibo pero patuloy akong umiiyak Tapos, nakita ko na lang hinagupit nya ako ng sinturon. Pero hindi ako natinag sa bawat latay, sa bawat sakit na dinudulot ng bagay na hinagupit sa akin. "Sabi ng tumigil ka sa pag-iyak!" Itinaas nyang muli ang sinturon, tinitigan ko sya ng mabuti, ng biglang… "Ate!" Lumingon si Papa at nakakita sya ng ibang mapagbabalingan ng galit nya. Hindi ko alam bakit nagagalit sya sa amin. Tumalikod sya at hinawakan si Lucy. "Isa ka pa." Tumindig ako at hindi ko inalintana ang masasakit na hagupit sa akin kanina. "Huwag mo sasaktan si Lucy, ako na lang!" Sa narinig nya, nag-iba ang ekspresyon ng kanyang mukha. Nawala ang mabalasik nyang anyo at binitiwan nya ang umiiyak na si Lucy. Tumakbo ako at niyakap ang aking kapatid. "Tahan na."_

Samantala, nagsimula na ulit mag-type sa kanyang laptop si Chloe, konting chapters na lang at matatapos na nya. Ginawa na muna nya ang buod ng huling tatlong chapters saka nagbukas ng e-mail messages. Ipinasok niya ang email address, tapos ang password. HInawakan nya ang computer mouse at nag-click sa inbox. Naroon ang limang mensahe na hindi pa nya nababasa. Isa ang naggaling sa Boss nya, tatlo ang mula sa fans at ang pinakahuli galing kay Lois. Napangiti sya at sinagot muna niya ang unang apat bago binuksan ang galing sa kanyang pinsan.

Ibinaba ni Lois ang tingin sa mga kamay na nakahawak sa manibela. Nakita nya ang suot na singsing. Ngumiti sya ng mapait at pinahid ang mga luha sa pisngi. Binilisan nya ng pauti-unti ang takbo ng kanyang sasakyan. Kanina pa medyo madilim ang kalangitan pero ngayon pa lang nagsimulang pumatak ang ulan. Pakiramdam nya nakikiisa ang kalangitan sa kanya. Talagang ganon yata, nakikiramay ito sa kanya. Batid nito kung gaano siya kahina at kasakit ang nararamdaman nya sa kasalukuyan. Kumulog ng malakas saka sumunod ang matatalim na kidlat. Naalala nya si Clark. Ang nag-iisang Clark Kent sa buhay nya. Ipinilig niya ang kanyang ulo, subalit bigla na lang may lumitaw mula sa di kalayuan. Isang malaking trak ng gasolina at siya ang tinutungo. Mabilis ang naging pangyayari, kinabig nya ang manibela at tinapakan ang preno. Subalit, huli na ang lahat. Ang drayber ng trak, na inaantok pa rin sa kasalukuyan na dahil sa katarantahan ay hindi na nakuhang tapakan pa ang preno. Pinindot ni Lois ang air bag, para maprotektahan ang sarili sa magigng impact ng pagbangga, ilang segundo lang ang nakalipas, sumabog ang dalawang sasakyan kasabay ang ingay ng kulog. Lumiwanag ang buong kalsada sa apoy na nagmumula rito.

Sinimulan ng basahin ni Chloe ang mensahe:

'_Matapos mawala ang alaala nya at napagdesisyunan ko na hindi sabihin sa kanya kung sino ako sa buhay nya, ngayon ko naunawaan na higit na nakakaalala ang puso kumpara sa utak. Alam mo pinsan, natutuhan ko na may araw na dapat magsakripisyo para sa ikabubuti ng lahat. Minsan naman parang ang pakiramdam ko ang lahat ay dapat isakripisyo. Ang hindi ko lang maintindihan kung bakit sa dami ng tao sa mundo, ako ang dapat gumawa non. Pero kapag tumingin ako sa kanyang mga mata at hindi ko makita ang sarili ko ron, naunawaan ko na ito na ang tamang panahon para ibigay sa kanya ang kalayaan. Ayos lang sa akin kahit nasasaktan ako. Ang mahalaga lang naman sa akin ay makita syang masaya. He's so close and yet so far away from me, Chloe. There's no other choice left but to set him free.'_

Mula sa sumabog na sasakyan, pinilit na idilat ni Lois ang namimigat nyang mga mata. Naririnig nya ang isang tinig, "Lois, please, don't leave me. Hold on." Nanlalamig na ang kanyang pakiramdam. Pinilit nyang magsalita sa mahinang tinig, "Smallville." Ipinikit nya ang kanyang mga mata.

Bumagsak ang mga luha sa mga mata ni Chloe, she realized how a fighter like her cousin accepted her defeat. She's her family. Sya ang palaging nariyan sa tabi nya. Ang nagpapahiram ng lakas kapag kailangan nya, ang nagbibigay ng balikat pag kailangan nyang umiyak, ang nagaabot ng mga kamay kapag hindi na sya makatayo. Pinatay nya ang laptop at tinawagan si Lois. Walang sumasagot… Sinubukan pa nyang muli, wala pa rin. Hanggang sa malipat ang pansin nya sa balita sa telebisyon.

"Oh my god, Lois."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Maraming salamat sa mga nagtyagang nagbasa ng first Filipino Clois fanfic ko, special mention si quistis04, na nabitin daw. So, eto na po ang chapter 1. Pakibasa at pakireview na rin po. Maraming salamat po.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

Chapter 1 : Daily Planet

Alas-singko na ng hapon pero marami pa ring tao sa loob ng isa sa mga pinakaprestihiyosong pahayagan sa Metropolis, ang Daily Planet. Paroo't parito sila, hinahabol ang deadline para sa morning edition. Maingay ang telebisyon at paminsan-minsan maririnig ang boses ni Perry White, ang may-edad na rin na editor-in-chief ng pahayagan. Medyo tensyonado ang paligid kapag tumataas na ang tinig ng matandang White. Kailangan kasi nilang makakuha ng mga bagong balita at maungusan ang kalaban. Sa isang sulok, naroroon ang Pulitzer Prize Winner at Star Reporter ng Planet, si Lois Lane. Suot nya ngayon ang paborito nyang three-piece suit, bahagyang kinulot ang mahaba nyang buhok at tutok na tutok ang mga mata sa computer na nasa harap nya. Kahit gaano pa kagulo at kaingay ang mga nasa paligid ay balewala sa dalaga. Kailangan nya na talagang matapos ang article na ginagawa nya sa kasalukuyan. Samantala, ang working partner ni Lois na ang mesa ay nasa harap nya ay nakatapos na sa kanyang working assignment. Tinukod ni Clark Kent ang kaliwang siko sa sariling mesa at sinapo ang baba, kunwari ay inaantok at naiinip na sa paghihintay kay Lois. Saka itinaas ang mga kamay at naghikab. Makalipas ang ilang sandali at tila hindi pa sya napapansin ng matalik na kaibigan, tinitigan nya ito ng matagal at ngumiti ng halos sapak hanggang tenga.

"Smallville! Umayos ka nga dyan!" Saka hinagisan sya ng dalaga ng nilamukos na papel. "Alisin mo nga yang nakakaloko mong ngiti, baka akalain pa ng mga tao sa paligid ay may gusto ka sa akin." Saka sya ngumiti sa binata at binalik ang pansin sa computer.

Dinampot ni Clark ang papel sa lapag at binato pabalik sa kanya. "Bulls eye!"

"Ouch, Clark!" Saka tinitigan ang kaibigan ng matalim, habang si Clark naman ay nagpipigil sa pagngiti, nagtagumpay na naman sya na inisin ang dalaga, saka dinugtong ni Lois, "alam mo pag natapos ko lang ito, gaganti talaga ako sa iyo."

"Hahaha! Nakakatakot naman. Scary!"

Inikot ni Lois ang berdeng mga mata saka nagsalita, "Shut up Smallville. Nagko-concentrate ako."

"Gaano katagal mo pa ba matatapos 'yan?"

"Thirty minutes."

"Ang tagal naman. Maghahapunan tayo kasama ang Nanay, naalala mo pa ba?"

"Naaalala ko po. Alam mo bibigyan kita ng dalawang pagpipilian."

"Para saan naman po magandang binibini?"

Itinaas ni Lois ang dalawang daliri sa kanang kamay saka nagpatuloy, "Una, umalis ka sa harapan ko ng at least," saka sya tumingin sa relo sa kaliwang braso, "mga dalawampu't limang minuto, tapos bumalik ka rito bago mag-alas sais ng gabi o pangalawa, babasagin ko 'yang salamin mo sa mga mata. Mamili ka!" Saka itinaas ang kaliwang kilay.

"Ah, 'yong pangalawa. Syempre . Ang mahal ng pagkakapagawa ko nito ha." Medyo inadjust ni Clark ang salamin nya sa mga mata at pagkatapos ay ngumiti.

"Very good." Tumango si Lois, babalikan na sana nya ang naantalang pagta-type ng mapansin ang pag-iba ng ekspresyon ni Clark na wari ay may pinapakinggan.

"May problema ba? May humihingi ba ng tulong?"

Tumayo ang lalaki saka lumapit sa kanya at pabulong na nagpaalam. "Pakitawagan ang Nanay, kailangan kong pumunta sa Fortress. Sa tingin ko importante ito."

"Okay, sige. Tatawagan ko si Tita Martha." Ngumiti si Lois, saka nagmamadaling tumalikod si Clark, pero bago tuluyang makaakyat sa hagdan papuntang elevator, binalikan nya ang kaibigan at nagdagdag ng habilin.

"Oy, Lo. Dahil wala ako maaari hanggang bukas ng umaga, magpakabait ka ha. Mangako ka. Do not attract any kind of trouble."

"Opo. Ano ka ba, ginagawa mo akong bata. Kaya kong protektahan ang sarili ko Big Brother." Bahagyang kinunot ng binata ang noo, palatandaan na hindi sya kumbinsido sa sinasabi ng dalagang kaharap. Umismid si Lois saka pabirong sinuntok nya sa may dibdib si Clark at pagkatapos ay tinaas ang kanang kamay. "Pangako. See, satisfied?"

"Be good." Kinindatan nya ang kaibigan saka tuluyan ng tumalikod palayo.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

Kasalukuyang sinusuklay ni Lois ang kulay brown nyang buhok ng makarinig sya ng mahinang katok sa bintana niya sa veranda. Inikot na naman nya ang mga mata bago tumayo at tinungo ang bintana saka binuksan ito.

"Smallville, ilang beses ko ba sasabihin sa 'yo na magpalit ka muna ng damit bago ka magpunta rito? Tinitigan ni Clark si Lois saka umiling ng bahagya. Suot nya ang pulang kapa at bughaw na tights. "O bakit ka nga pala narito sa dis oras na ng gabi? May problema ka 'no? Teka, tinawagan ko si Tita Martha kanina at nag-aalala sya sa tawag ni Jor-el sa 'yo." Sunod-sunod na pahayag ni Lois.

Umupo si Clark sa sofa, saka sinapo ng dalawang kamay ang noo. Umupo ang dalaga sa tabi nya.

"Smallville, ano ba ang bumabagabag sa iyo ngayon? Sa tingin ko sobrang laki. Sa hitsura mo pa lang para mo ng pasan ang daigdig." Pinipilit ni Lois na pagaanin ang sitwasyon, madalas kasi na tumatawag sa kanya ang kaibigan kahit hatinggabi na kapag kailangan nito ng makakausap, lalo na kapag may mga rescue na pumapalpak, hindi nya napuntahan dahil sa halos sabay-sabay na mga pangyayari sa lahat ng panig ng mundo at hindi na nya maokupahan kahit gaano pa sya kabilis. Palagi na nyang paalala rito na hindi naman sya Diyos para magawa ang lahat ng sabay-sabay.

"Kasinglaki ng universe ang problema ko ngayon." Kasunod ang malalim na buntong-hininga.

"Really? Okay, mag-stay ka muna rito saka pag-usapan natin. Pero teka, dahil sandwich lang kinain ko na hapunan, puwede ka bang bumili muna ng pagkain? Lambing nya sa kaibigan. "Alam mo, hindi ako makakapag-isip ng maipapayo sa iyo na matino kapag gutom ako. Siguro naman naririnig ng superhearing mo ang pagkulo ng tiyan ko." Sabay tumawa si Lois ng mahina. "Pero hindi mo naman siguro iniisip na inaabuso ko ang superpowers mo."

Nangiti na si Clark, sa pagiging komikera ng katabi.

….Ilang lumipas na sandali. Nakaupo na muli sila sa sofa at nakapagpalit na ng pulang t-shirt at pantalong maong si Clark, si Lois naman ay suot ang terno nyang pajama.

"Salamat sa pagkain. In fairness, masarap talaga kapag libre." Nagtawanan silang dalawa.

"At dahil busog na ang mga alaga ko sa tiyan, puwede mo ng sabihin kung ano ang problema ng pangit kong kaibigan." Sumimangot si Clark ng konti at pakatapos ay sumeryoso.

"Kailangan nating pumunta sa Fortress bukas ng umaga."

Hindi makapaniwala si Lois sa narinig. "Tama ba narinig ko? Natin? As in tayong dalawa? Teka nga di yata ako nakapagtanggal ng earwax, medyo nabingi ako roon."

Nilapit ni Clark ang bibig sa tainga ni Lois saka nagsalita ng malakas ng konti sa nauna. "Oo, tayong dalawa nga."

Hinawakan ng dalaga ang ilong ni Clark, saka nagsalita, "Sabi ko nga po hindi ako bingi." Ngumiti ang binata. Binitiwan ni Lois ang ilong nya at nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita, "Ano naman gagawin ko roon? Ang lamig kaya sa Fortress. Ay naku, 'wag mong sabihin sa akin na naghahanap ng alila ang tatay mo ron. Pakisabi, hindi ko pinangarap sa buong buhay ko ang mamuhay sa walang hanggang yelo na palasyo nya."

Napailing si Clark sa reaksyon nya at nangiti sa mga pinagsasabi ng kaibigan. "Ang OA mo kamo. Anyway, hatinggabi na po, gusto ko ng matulog. Kung maaari ay umalis ka na riyan. Marahan nya itong itinulak, na bahagyang ikinagulat ng dalaga kaya napaupo sya mula sa sofa papuntang sahig.

"Aray. Masakit 'yon ha." Tumawa si Clark ng malakas habang tinutulungan syang tumayo.

"Ang daya nito, akala ko ba mas mabilis ka pa sa bala, hindi mo man lang ako sinalo." Umirap sya ng peke na ikinibit-balikat lang ng binata. "Pasalamat ka, malala problema mo ngayon, kundi napatay na kita kanina pa." Hinagisan nya ng kumot at unan ang kaibigan na tumama diretso sa mukha nito. "Lois, salamat napakahospitable mo talalaga." Umirap muli si Lois saka sinuot ang tsinelas nya.

"Good night Clarkie." Sinadya talaga nya sabihin ang isa pang pet name nya para rito dahil madalas naiinis nya ang kaibigan. Umismid si Clark saka ipinikit ang mga mata. "Good morning na po, alas dos na ng madaling araw. I'll call Perry later."

"Take charge. I'll see you later." Humikab ang dalaga at pumunta sa sarili nyang kuwarto.

Nang makarating na si Lois sa kwarto, napatitig sya sa kawalan, ano kaya ang mangyayari pagsapit ng umaga? Tanong nya sa sarili. Hindi nya maiwasan ang nararamdamang kaba. Pinilit nyang matulog. Habang sa sofa, nakapikit ang mga mata ni Clark pero naririnig pa rin nya ang habilin ni Jor-el sa kanya, nagtataka sya kung bakit kailangan pa na naroon si Lois. Dumapa sya at pinilit na ialis ang mga alalahanin. Bukas, panibagong araw… Panibagong pakikipagbaka.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter 2-5, R & R please.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

Chapter 2: Fortress

"Okay ka lang ba?" nag-aalalang tanong ni Clark kay Lois.

Tinitigan ni Lois ang buong paligid. Mahabang panahon na rin ang nakaraan noong unang nakapunta sya rito… Natatandaan nya na tinawag pa nya ito bilang "Palace of Ice". Nanginig sya sa kapaligiran, sobrang kapal na ng damit na sinuot nya pero tumatagos pa rin ang lamig. Naisip nya baka dahil kinakabahan lang talaga sa sasabihin ni Jor-el.

"Lois. Lois?" ulit ni Clark, para makuha ang pansin ng dalaga sa malalim nito na pag-iisip.

"K inaka…" bago pa man matapos ni Lois ang sasabihin, dinugtungan na kaagad ito ng binata.

"Kinakabahan ka. Huwag kang mag-alala ako rin." Nakahinga ng konti ang babae sa tabi nya.

"Mabuti naman at pareho pala tayo." Dugtong ni Lois sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Humakbang si Clark at nilagay ang isang kristal sa bakanteng lalagyan. Napapitlag si Lois ng lumitaw ang isang hologram ng may-edad na lalaki. Naisip nya ito na siguro ang biological father ni Clark dahil magkamukha ang dalawa. Tinitigan nya ito na halos hindi na sya kumurap. Nakamamangha ang teknolohiya ng Planetang Krypton kung saan nagmula si Kal-el o Clark Kent.

"Magandang araw Bb. Lane. Ako si Jor-el, ang ama ni Kal-el."

Hindi na nakatiis ang babae na hindi magtanong. Gumana na naman ang pagiging reporter nya sa kuryusidad na malaman kung bakit dapat sya na naroon. "Bakit po ako naririto? Para saan po at pinatawag nyo kaming dalawa?'

"Ang kinabukasan ng planetang Earth ay nasa mali ng balanse. Mayroong nagbago nito upang maubos ang sangkatauhan katulad ng ginawa niya sa Planetang Krypton. Kailangan natin ibalik kung ano talaga ang nakatakda para sa inyong daigdig. Kung hindi natin ito maagapan, mawawala sa sarili nitong axis ang inyong planeta."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng dalawang nakaharap sa hologram. Ipinilig ni Lois ang ulo saka nagsalita, "ano po ang maitutulong ko?"

"Bb. Lane kailangan mo na pakasalan si Kal-el at itatanim nya sa iyo ang kanyang punla sa susunod na 720 oras o mamawala ang buong sangkatauhan."

Sabay na nagkatinginan ang magkaibigan, nagulat sa kanilang narinig at, "Ano po?"

(scene break)

"Tatlumpung araw mula ngayon." Napabuntung-hininga si Clark habang palayo sila sa Fortress of Solitude.

"Magpakasal? Hay, 24 years old pa lang ako at wala pa akong balak na magpatali. Ngayon ko pa lang naeenjoy ang kalayaan na pinapangarap ko. At ang masama pa, ikaw ang papakasalan ko."

"Masamang panaginip." Nagpauna si Clark sa paglalakad. Saka humarap kay Lois. "Kailangan natin makausap si Nanay."

Smallville

"Pagkatapos ko na marinig ang kwento nyo, desisyon nyo pa rin ang masusunod. Alalahanin nyo na ang kaligtasan ng buong mundo ay nasa inyong mga kamay," saad ni Martha sa dalawang itinuturing na mga anak.

Nagkatinginan ang magkaibigan at sabay na inikot ang mga mata. Na-trap silang dalawa sa isang sitwasyon na hindi nila inaasahan na mangyayari.

Sumagot si Lois, "hindi magandang ideya ang pagpapakasal." Sabay irap sa lalaki.

"Worst than I ever thought." Ganti ni Clark.

Lihim na napapangiti si Martha sa kanilang sagutan. Tulad ng dati sya ang pumapagitan sa bangayan ng magkaibigan.

"Mga anak, masyado ng mahaba ang araw para sa inyong dalawa. Sa palagay ko kailangan nyo ng magpahinga para makapagdesisyon kayo ng tama."

"Yeah, right." Sabay na sagot ng dalawa.

Natawa ng mahina ang matandang babae ng marinig ang sabay na tugon nina Lois at Clark.

"Matulog na kayo. Goodnight." Sabi ni Martha sa mga kaharap.

"Goodnight Tita Martha." Saka naghikab si Lois.

"Ilang linggo na lang, magiging legal na kitang anak Lois."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Clark at si Lois naman ay tila nawala ang antok sa sinabi ng Nanay-nanayan ni Clark. "Nanay naman!" tutol ng binata.

Kumindat ang matandang babae habang kapwa namumula ang magkaibigan sa sinabi ni Martha.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

_I can't let you pass me by_

_I just can't let you go_

_But I know that I am much too shy_

_To let you know_

_Afraid that I might say the wrong words_

_And displease you_

_Afraid for love to fade_

_Before it can come true_

_... Let me say the things to let you know_

_I would rather say the awkward words_

_Than to please you_

…_Afraid for love to fade_

_Before it can come true_

_Jose Mari Chan (Afraid for Love to fade)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Heartbreak

Kinaumagahan…

"Ito talaga ang dalawa sa mga advantages na maging kaibigan ka. Nakakapunta ako ng Metropolis sa ilang minuto lang, iwas traffic. Libre pa sa pamasahe." Ngumiti ng bahagya si Clark sa sarkastikong papuri ng matalik na kaibigan. Umikot sya ng mabilis para mapalitan ang tights costume nya sa pangkaraniwang damit na pang-opisina.

"Kailangan ko pong humingi ng kabayaran, mademoiselle dahil bumibigat ka na po." Pagkatapos ay yumukod na parang eskorte sa harap ni Lois.

"Totoo ba? Tumataba na ako? Hmp, nakakainis ka talaga!" Lumakad sya papalayo sa lalaki, pero tumingin panandalian sa may salamin na nadaanan nila.

"Hahaha! Ang lakas mo kasing kumain ng double fudge chocolate bar." Sa pagtawa nya ng malakas ay lalong nairita ang dalaga.

"I really hate you Smallville! Iyon na nga lang ang natitira kong bisyo, lalo na kapag natetense ako. Get off with that smile, four-eyed farmboy!" Sinuntok nya ng mahina sa braso si Clark.

Pinipilit ng binata na itago ang mga ngiti nya pero dahil sa ginawang aksyon ng dalaga, naibunghalit ang tawa na pinipigil nya. Sa sobrang inis ni Lois ay inirapan ang kaibigan.

Una pa rin sumuko si Clark sa pang-iinis, "Okay, okay! Lo, saan mo gustong kumain ng agahan?"

Lumiwanag ang mukha ng dalaga at binigay ang suhestyon, "Callards?"

"O sige, my treat."

"Ang bait mo talaga." Hinawakan nya ang isang kamay ni Clark at hinatak ito papalabas ng gusali. "Tara na."

Nakaupo na ang dalawang reporter sa restaurant at kasalukuyang kinukuha ng waitress ang order nila.

"Two coffees and two tuna sandwiches, Ma'am? Sir?" Pagkompirma ng waitress sa order nila.

"Clark, watch out your smiles. I'm on a diet right now."

"That was a joke. Sige na Lo, dagdagan mo na ang order mo."

"Talaga ha? O sige, bigyan mo pa ako ng banana split. Make it two. Parang natatandaan ko na ikaw ang magbabayad, right? Peace offering ba ito?

"Sort of."

Nagpalipat-lipat ng tingin ang waitress sa kanilang dalawa.

"LQ?"

Tinaas ni Lois ang isang kilay.

"Hindi. Sinusubukan lang nya akong inisin." Ngumiti ng ubod ng tamis si Clark sa waitress na kinakilig naman nito.

"Okay, babalik po ako in five minutes sa order nyo."

"Salamat."

"Type ka ng waitress."

"Nagseselos ka. Aminin mo."

"Hahaha! In your dreams Kent."

(scene break)

Halos kalahati na ang nakakain nila sa pagkain ng…

"Excuse me Lo. May humihingi ng tulong, malapit lang rito. Babalik din ako kaagad." Tumayo na si Clark matapos magpaalam. Tumingala si Lois at tumango.

"Go. Hihintayin kita rito."

Ilang sandali pagkaalis ng kaibigan ay may narinig si Lois na pamilyar na tinig.

"Can we join you Ms. Lane?"

Tumingala si Lois at sinalubong ng tingin ang pinagmumulan ng tinig. Nakita nya ang blonde, matangkad at gwapong lalaki na pinapangarap nya ng mahabang panahon. Oliver Queen, bulong ng utak nya. Binigyan nya ng nahihiyang ngiti ang lalaki nang mahagip ng kanyang paningin ang isang magandang babae na kaagapay nito.

"Of course." Ang naisatinig ni Lois. Umupo ang dalawa sa bandang harapan nya.

"Kumusta ka na? Long time, no see. Sya nga pala, meet my wife Dinah… Dinah, this is Lois, a friend of mine."

Inilahad ng babae ang kamay kay Lois, nabigla man, tinanggap nya ang pakikipagkamay ng babae. Nagngitian sila sa casual na paraan.

"Glad to meet you Lois. Nababasa ko ang mga article mo sa Planet. Excellent."

"Salamat. By the way, Congratulations. Kailan nga pala kayo nagpakasal?"

"A month ago," tugon ni Oliver. Dinugtungan naman ng asawa nito ang sinabi. "Simple ceremony. Pasensya na kung hindi kami nakapagpadala ng imbitasyon, biglaan kasi. Long engagement. On and off ang relasyon namin. Hanggang sa ma-realize namin na talagang kami para sa isa't isa kaya biglaang napagdesisyunan na naming na magpakasal. He loves me that much." Pagkatapos ay hinalikan ni Dinah sa labi ang kabiyak.

Si Lois ay kasalukuyang hindi makapaniwala sa nakikita at naririnig. Hindi maproseso ng utak at puso nya ang mga pangyayari. Ang totoo, nagkaroon kasi sila ng relasyon ni Oliver, anim na buwan ang itinagal. Wala pa silang formal break-up, nagpaalam lang ito sa kanya thru phone call. Isang taon na mula noon at sya naman ay patuloy na naghihintay kung kailan ito magbabalik. Iniisip nya isang araw, babalik si Oliver sa kanya, magmamakaawang maging sila muli. Pero heto ngayon ay may kasama ng iba. Bahagyang ipinilig nya ang ulo sa realisasyon. Hindi nya napuna na nasa tabi na pala nya si Clark.

"Hi!" Bati ni Clark sa mga kasamahan nya sa Justice League. Nabigla sya na makita ang mga ito. "Oliver. Dinah. Kumusta na?"

"Clark, kilala mo na si Dinah?" tanong ni Lois.

"Oo, nakilala ko sya a year ago. Teka, para saan ang singsing na 'yan? Nagpakasal na ba kayo?"

Si Oliver ang sumagot sa tanong. "Oo."

Niyakap ni Clark ang kaibigan, "Congratulations pare!"

Napatunganga si Lois at hindi na nya matagalan ang sitwasyon. Masaya ang lahat para sa balita, pero sya hindi nya batid kung dinidurog na ang puso nya. Tumayo na sya para magpaalam.

"Pasensya na, kailangan ko na talagang mauna. Kailangan ko ng bumalik ng Planet. Marami pa akong dapat tapusin. Glad to see you guys." Pinilit nyang ngumiti.

Napatingin si Clark sa kanya at nagpaalam na rin. "See you around."

Matapos ang isang nakakapagod na maghapon, umalis ng maaga si Clark para sa isang emergency plane landing sa Paris. Pumunta si Lois sa isang disenteng bar at doon nagpalipas ng sama ng loob. Uminom sya ng alak, sobra sa makakaya nya. Wala syang pakialam kung pinagtitinginan na sya ng mga tao roon. Parang ginawa nyang tubig ang alcohol na inumin. Wala syang pakiramdam sa kasalukuyan. Ang tagal nyang naghintay. Nagpakatanga para sa isang lalaki. Hindi nya akalain na mauuna pa itong makarecover sa kanya. Si Dinah. Hah, sya ang pinili ni Oliver. Ano ba meron ang babaeng 'yon na wala sya? Umorder pa sya ng isa pang shot ng tequila, hawak na nya para inumin nang may biglang humawak sa kamay nya.

"Bitiwan mo nga ako." Hinarap nya kung sino man ang may-ari ng kamay na bakal. Sumimangot sya at pagdakay nagulat. "Smallville, akala ko (hik!) nasa Paris ka."

"Come on Lois, tara na iuuwi na kita."

"One last shot please.(hik!)"

"Ako na." Inagaw ni Clark ang maliit na baso, saka tinungga.

"Dammit! Why did you do that?" Parang bubuga ng apoy ang mga mata ng dalaga sa galit. Pinadilim ni Clark ang mukha para maparating sa kanya na seryoso na sya.

"Enough Lois, lasing ka na."

Tumayo si Lois, bagaman mabuway ay pinilit na tumuwid. Humawak sya sa braso ng kaibigan, saka dinuro-duro ang dibdib nito. "Stop… acting… like (hik!) you're my big brother."

"Shut up Lois, if you can't walk on your feet, I'll carry you. Sir, heto ang bayad…" Tumango ang bartender, inabot mula kay Clark ang bayad patungo sa cashier. Pinangko nya ang lasing na lasing na dalaga palabas ng bar.

"Put me down KENT!!! Kaya kong maglakad!!!"

Ibinaba sya ni Clark pero nawalan sya ng balanse patungo sa matipuno nitong dibdib… Nahilo sya sa sensasyon o sa sobrang kalasingan. Inagapayanan sya ng binata hanggang makarating sa sasakyan.

"Nasaan ang susi? Ako na ang magmamaneho." Pumasok si Lois sa passenger seat. Ilang minuto rin na wala silang kibuan sa loob ng sasakyan. Paminsan-minsan tinitingnan ni Lois si Clark. Nakikita nya na medyo nagngangalit ang panga nito at tutok na tutok sa pagmamaneho. Hindi na nakatiis ang dalaga, bumuntong-hininga na sya ng malakas at nagsalita. "Stop the car." Sumunod ang binata at nag-park sa tabi ng daan.

"Look Clark, I'm sorry." Hindi sya tumitingin sa katabi bagaman nararamdaman nya na nakatutok sa kanya ang mga mata ng kaibigan. "I'm sorry kung napag-alala kita. See, dalawang beses na akong nag-sorry… Tatlo na pala. Bihira kong sabihin 'yan." Ngumiti sya ng mapait. "Puwede mo na akong iwan. Kailangan ka ng buong mundo ngayon."

"It's okay Lois. My bestfriend needs me right now. C'mon, look at me. Those tears are meant for Oliver, aren't they?"

Tumitig si Lois sa mga bughaw nyang mata saka inabot sya ni Clark para sa isang yakap. Umiyak ang dalaga na parang wala ng bukas. Sa pagitang ng mga hikbi, sumagot si Lois, "Partly… Partly para sa katangahan ko na mahalin sya." Tumawa sya ng pagak.

"Okay lang 'yan. We all have our stupid side. Insane side. At least you have the courage to admit it. And in due time, go over it."

"Thank you Smallville." Pinahid nya ang sariling luha, saka tumingin sa kaibigan, pinilit na ngumiti.

"By the way, close your eyes. May surprise ako sa 'yo."

Sumunod naman si Lois. "Okay, what's that?"

"Open it."

"Double fudge chocolate bar?"

"Yes, makakalimutan ko ba 'yan. Nagstop-over ako kanina sa Switzerland."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Lois at bilang pagpapasalamat, hinalikan nya sa pisngi ang kaibigan.

"Salamat ng marami."

Pinindot ng marahan ni Clark ang maliit na ilong ni Lois at pagkatapos ay binuhay na nya ang makina ng sasakyan.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

_Kung ako ba sya mapapansin mo,_

_Kung ako ba sya mamahalin mo,_

_Ano bang meron sya na wala ako_

_Kung ako ba sya, iibigin mo?_

_Piolo Pascual (Kung Ako ba Sya?)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Engagement?

Kasalukuyang nasa apartment ni Clark ang magkaibigan. Prente na nakaupong magkatabi sa sofa habang nanonood ng telebisyon…

"Clark, ano bang ginagawa mo? Nageenjoy ako na panoorin si Superman sa balita. Nasaan na ang remote control?" medyo napalakas ang boses ni Lois.

Inikot ni Clark ang mga mata, saka ibinalik ang channel kung saan ang superhero ang ibinabalita.

"Lo, isa lang syang impostor. Ako ang orihinal. Tingnan mo pareho lang kami." Saka tinanggal ang salamin at iniliyad ang dibdib.

"Come on farmboy, apat ang mga mata mo, sya ay hindi." Pagkatapos ay ibinalik muli ang tingin sa telebisyon.

"Aray ko, ang sakit naman non." Sabay tawa ng malakas.

Dinampot ni Lois ang supot ng tsitsirya na hawak ni Clark, saka sumubo. Hinarap nya ang binata ng biglang may naalala.

"Dalawang linggo na mula noong pumunta tayo sa Fortress." Sinalubong ni Clark ang tingin ni Lois at nagwika, "halos nakalimutan ko na."

"At ibig sabihin non… Konting pahanon na lang ang nalalabi."

"Lo, kalimutan mo na."

"No, Clark… Really. Gusto kitang tulungan at ang buong mundo. Puwede naman tayong manatili na magkaibigan. Kung dumating ang oras na may nakita ka o may nakita ako na taong para sa iyo o para sa akin, puwede naman tayo magfile ng divorce. O puwede naman na magkagusto ako sa iyo at ikaw din sa akin." Nabigla rin si Lois sa sinabi. Napatitig si Clark sa dalaga. 'This is awkward, really awkward,' sa isip ni Lois. Para mapagaan ang sitwasyon, pinisil ng dalaga ang pisngi ng kaibigan.

"Aray."

"Like I can hurt the man of steel."

"Believe me you can."

"Clarkie, seryoso ito. Tatawagan ko na si Tita Martha.

Tinitigan sya ng matagal ni Clark. "May dumi ba ako sa mukha? Magtititigan na lang ba tayo maghapon? Smallville, it's all about saving the world. Hello, Earth to Clark Kent!"

Saka pa lang natauhan ang binata. "Ako na ang tatawag kay Nanay. Sa Papa mo?"

"Hindi na siguro kailangan. Saka ko na sasabihin sa kanya. Puwede na rin na hindi. Sa totoo lang, hindi ko alam kung nasaan na sya pati si Lucy. Kulang na tayo sa panahon."

Gusto sanang tumutol ni Clark pero wala sa mood ang dalaga na makipagdiskusyon. "Okay, as you wished. But before that, let me give you something." Iniwan nya si Lois sandali at ng bumalik na sya ay may dala ng velvet box. Nasorpresa ang dalaga ng lumuhod ang binata sa harap nya. "For formality, I guess."

Pinatong ni Lois ang kamay sa dibdib ng kaibigan at nadama nya ang sobrang kaba nito base sa bilis ng tibok ng puso nito. "Ninenerbyos ka ba? Ano ka ba? It's just me, hello!"

Humugot si Clark ng malalim na paghinga, "Ahm… Lois…"

"Yes, Smallville?!?"

"Will you marry me?"

"No, I won't…" Biglang nawala ang excitement na nababasa nya sa mga mata nito kanina lang. Pati ang kulay ng binata ay namutla. Ngumiti si Lois sabay sabi, "…I won't leave you at the altar, if there will be an altar, I guess. Yes, I'll marry you."

"Thank you so much. It means a lot to me." Niyakap sya ni Clark ng mahigpit.

"Smallville, baka puwede luwagan mo ng konti. Hindi ako makahinga." Tumawa sya ng mahina. "Nasaan ang singsing ko?"

"I'm sorry, it's here." Isinuot ni Clark ang singsing sa daliri ni Lois. "Like it?"

"Wow, kakaiba! One-of-a-kind. Ang ganda!"

"Ako ang gumawa nyan."

"Ah, pangit pala."

"Hindi mo gusto? Ibalik mo na sa akin."

"Ah, binigay mo na kaya wala ng balikan. Hindi naman ganon kapangit, puwede na rin. Can I keep it?"

Tumango si Clark na pinipigil ang ngiti sa mga labi. "Okay, tatawagan ko na ang Nanay."

Mula sa future isang anino ang nakamasid sa 'bagong magkasintahan'. Namumula ang mga mata sa matinding galit na nararamdaman…

"Magpakasaya kayo, malapit na ang aking itinakda!"

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

_What must I do?_

_To make you understand_

_You mean everything to me_

_To have the strength to say_

_Give this heart of mine a chance_

_Maybe then you will see_

_I'd do anything, do anything that you tell me_

_And I'll be there, I'll be there if you need me_

_(Chorus)_

_Reaching out to you_

_Do you feel it too?_

_Loving you is all I wanna do_

_I'm completely sure_

_I never felt this way before_

_(With a smile/Deep inside) you know_

_That there is something more_

_What must I do?_

_So I can make you see_

_The light that shines in my eyes_

_You brighten up my day_

_You even help me find my way_

_I wish you're always by my side_

_And I can't stop, don't know how to stop_

_Thinking of you_

_And I'd do anything, do anything to be near you_

_(Chorus)_

_Gary Valenciano (Reaching Out)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Marriage and First Night?

Nakakapagod na maghapon na naman ang nagdaan, pero sa pagkakataon na ito, ito dapat ang pinakaespesyal na araw para sa dalawang magkaibigan. Magkaibigan? Hindi na siguro kung pagbabatayan ang mga naganap kanina lang. Hawak ni Lois ang dyaryo habang napapangiti.

"Lo, ano ang nakakatawa?" Tanong ni Clark sa katabi habang inaayos ang mga gamit nila na kinuha sa kanya-kanyang apartment. Yes. Lumipat na sila ng bagong apartment na magkasama.

"Tingnan mo ito." Sabay abot kay Clark ng Daily Planet. "See, si Perry mismo ang nagsulat. He gave us best wishes and congratulations. I never thought na tototohanin nya na ang pag-announce sa dyaryo."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Clark sa announcement in bold type, 'Lane and Kent, best reporters of the Daily Planet, finally tied the knot…' Mas malala pa sa inaakala nila. Alam na ng buong bansa ang pagpapakasal nila. Biglaan lang talaga. Silang dalawa, Martha Kent, Jimmy Olsen, Perry White at Chloe Sullivan lang ang mga dumalo. Everybody's happy. Maliban sa kanilang dalawa, sina Martha at Chloe lang ang nakakaalam ng tunay na dahilan sa pag-iisang dibdib nila. Nahuli pa nga si Clark ng halos isang oras, dahil may bank robbery na nangyari malapit sa simbahan. Naiinip na ang Pari na magkakasal sa kanila. Mabuti na lang pagkatapos ng insidente, wala ng umabala pa sa seremonya ng kasal.

Biglang nag-ring ang cellphone ni Clark, "Hello Chloe!"

"Hello Clark! How's your first hour together sa bagong apartment? Baka nagkakagatan at nagkakalmutan na kayo dyan? Hahaha!"

"Chloe, naka-loud speaker ang cellphone ko, naririnig ka ng pinsan mo." Babala ng lalaki sa isa pa nyang matalik na kaibigan.

"Hi cuz, saan lupalop ka ng Earth pupunta after mo dumalo ng kasal namin?" Tanong ni Lois sa pinsan.

"Wala pang schedule. Teka nga pala, kailan ka pa gumamit ng loud speaker ha Clark?" Tukso ni Chloe.

"Ngayon lang." Sabay tawa ng malakas.

"Cuz, isa kang malaking istorbo, we're planning on how to form our Clark Junior ng tumawag ka. Get lost." Biro ni Lois kay Chloe na ikinahalakhak ng malakas ng kausap, samantalang namumula si Clark sa sinabi ng asawa.

"Chloe, someone's blushing here."

"Clark, 'wag kang mag-alala. Nasa mood na naman mang-inis ang bagong Mrs. Kent."

"It's Lane-Kent correction."

"Okay! Hey Clark, nariyan ka pa ba?"

"Yes, I'm still here. You're cousin is too loud, nawawala ako sa eksena."

"I'll see you soon. I love you both. Ituloy nyo na ang paggawa sa little angel."

"Funny Chloe." Ismid ni Clark.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

"Lane-Kent, Chloe. Take care cuz."

"Sabi ko nga, Lane-Kent. Ang kulit ko kasi."

"Bye Chloe, just give me a ring anytime you need me."

Ibinaba na ni Clark ang cellphone matapos mawala na ang nasa kabilang linya. Tinitigan ang bagong kabiyak na nakaupo katabi nya na abala sa pamimili ng mga gamit sa kahon na nakapatong sa mga hita nito.

"Alam mo mukha kang anghel habang naglalakad ka sa altar kanina." Napabaling ang atensyon ni Lois sa asawa. Saka nagdugtong pa ang lalaki sa sinasabi nito, "hindi ko inaasahan na makita kang ganon, kadalasan kasi meron kang buntot at sungay." Ngumiti pa ang lalaki na parang nakakaloko.

"Mock me now Smallville, pero alam ko na halos lumuwa ang mga mata mo ng makita mo na akong naglalakad."

"At alam ko excited ka na makita mo na naman ako sa aking birthday suit, katulad noong unang matagpuan mo ako sa maisan. Natatandaan ko na halos limang minuto mo akong pinagmasdan bago mo ako binigyan ng kumot."

Lumapit si Clark kay Lois para muling biruin ito. Pero biglang sumeryoso ang babae at inilipat ang tingin sa sahig.

"I'm… I'm sorry Clark… I'm not yet ready."

"It's okay Lois, binibiro lang kita." Hinawakan ni Clark ang mukha ni Lois at itinaas para malaman nya sa mga mata nito ang reaksyon. Ngumiti siya na ginantihan naman ni Lois.

"Maligo na tayo at magpalit ng damit." Ani ni Lois na ikinasalubong ng kilay ng lalaki.

Natawa ng mahina si Lois. "Separately. Pero manood tayo ng movie together"

"Anong movie?"

"My Bestfriend's Wedding. Pakikuha sa mga gamit ko sa blue na kahon."

"Pero… Dalawampung beses mo ng napanood 'yon 'di ba?"

"No buts."

Napailing na lang ang lalaki.

"And no superpowers." Saka pumasok ang babae sa kwarto.

" Ito pala ang mapapala ko sa pagpapatali sa isang mad dog lane."

Isang oras ang nakaraan, nakasuot na ng pajama at putting kamiseta si Clark, samantala si Lois ay kulay dilaw na terno ng pajama.

"Smallville ang softdrink mo." Sabay hagis sa asawa na nasapo naman nya ng mahusay.

"Salamat. Ang popcorn ko?"

"Nakalimutan ko ang para sa 'yo. Manghingi ka na lang sa akin. At huwag ka munang magsalita, nagsisimula na ang pelikula."

Umupo silang dalawa sa sahig sa halip na sa sofa. Madalas na nila itong ginagawa noon pang teen-agers pa lang sila sa tahanan ng Kent sa Smallville. Pansamantala na pinatira ng mga magulang ni Clark si Lois sa bahay nila noong naglayas ang dalagita mula sa siyudad. Madalas na mapagbuhatan ng kamay ng Heneral na ama si Lois ng mga panahon na 'yon dahil sa pagrerebelde at pagloloko sa pag-aaral. Pero mula ng matira ang dalagita sa kanila at nakaramdam ng tunay na pagmamahal ng isang pamilya, nabago ang landas nito. Nakapagtapos ng pag-aaral sa sariling sikap. Ngayon, isa ng sikat na mamamahayag. Inabutan ng panyo ni Clark si Lois ng mapuna nya na umiiyak na naman ito dahil sa pelikulang pinapanood.

"Ang tapang talaga ni Julianne na tanggapin ang katotohanan na hindi talaga sila para sa isa't isa."

"At least, ipinaglaban nya ang nararamdaman nya bago nya ipinaubaya. Dapat kasi Made of Honor na lang pinanood natin para hindi na naman tumulo ang uhog mo dyan."

"Hmp… Ayan na ang panyo mo… Gabing-gabi na. Kailangan pa nating bumalik sa Fortress bukas ng maaga. Saan mo gustong matulog?

"Dito na lang."

"Dito? Puwede ka naman sa master's bedroom."

"Sure?"

"Yes. Relax Kent. Matutulog lang tayo literally."

Inayos muna nila ang mga kalat bago nila tinungo ang kwarto. Nagulat na lang si Lois ng bigla syang kargahin in bridal style ng kabiyak.

"No buts… Traditions."

Marahan syang ibinaba sa kama ni Clark. Pinagmasdan ni Clark ang mga berdeng mata ng asawa habang nakangiti.

"Clark, what's so funny?" Saka sya naghikab.

"Can I kiss you?"

Napailing si Lois pero dinukwang nya ang mukha ng asawa saka nya binigyan ng mabilisang halik sa mga labi.

"Goodnight Smallville."

"Goodnight Metropolis."

"That's a cute nickname." Saka muling naghikab. Palatandaan na hinihila na sya ng antok.

Ilang minuto ang nakalipas, natutulog na ng mahimbing si Lois base sa panatag na paghinga nito. Samantalang gising pa rin si Clark at mataman na pinapakinggan ang tibok ng puso ng kabiyak. Pinagmamasdan nya ang bawat ekspresyon ng mukha nito habang natutulog. Dinampian nya si Lois ng banayad na halik sa noo, ilong at labi at bumulong ng mahina, "I don't know how, since when, and I don't know why but I do love you Lois, I wish you knew." saka sya humiga at nahulog sa pagkatulog.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

_Have you seen her?_

_Did you see her pass this way?_

_What makes me feel this way?_

_Is it her eyes?_

_Maybe, but I'm not so sure_

_Is it her laughter?_

_Something I never heard before_

_So many questions_

_But the answers are so few_

_All I really know is I love you_

… _Since the only time_

_I see her near is when I close my eyes_

_Should I keep it that way?_

_The only way I can make her stay._

_Side A (So Many Questions)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: First Morning

Nararamdaman ni Clark na napasobra yata sya ng tulog. Dati, alas kuwatro pa lang ng madaling-araw ay gising na sya. Madalas pa sa kalagitnaan ng gabi ay nagigising sya dahil sa mga naririnig na humihingi ng tulong sa iba't ibang panig ng mundo. Nakakapagtaka naman na wala pa syang naririnig na kahit anupaman at ang gaan-gaan ng pakiramdam nya sa kasalukuyan. Hinawakan nya ang unan sa may ulunan nya, tirik na ang araw pero gusto pa nyang nagpahinga. 'Yeah, give Superman a break,' sa isip ni Clark. Ipipikit nya sanang muli ang mga inaantok pang mata, nang mapagtanto nya na nakaangat sya sa kama ilang pulgada mula sa ibabaw nito. Parang may tao sa ibabaw ng kama, babae yata. Nag-inat ang nabanggit na nilalang. Pagkakita ni Clark sa pamilyar na mga mata, pakamulat nito ay pareho silang nabigla. Nahulog si Clark mula sa itaas… Bumagsak sya sa ibabaw ng babae, na malakas na napatili. Ilang sandali pa at nakahupa na silang dalawa sa kabiglaanan.

"Ouch, Smallville you're so heavy!"

"Ahm… Lois don't move. Nasaktan ba kita?"

"I'm not so sure."

Para masigurado nya na walang nabaling buto kay Lois, ginamitan nya ng x-ray vision. Nakahinga si Clark ng maluwag ng masigurado na maayos naman ang kabiyak.

"Are you okay?"

"I said I'm not so sure. Parang nakakahalata na ako ha."

Napangiti si Clark at mabilis na tumayo. Bago pa nakabawi si Lois, ninakawan nya ng halik sa labi saka sya mabilis na pumasok sa banyo gamit ang superspeed.

"SMALLVILLE!!!"

Nang masigurado ni Lois na nasa loob na ng banyo ang asawa, hinawakan nya ang mga labi at bahagyang napangiti sa ginawa ni Clark.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

_I've been loving you_

_For such a long, long time_

_Expecting nothing in return_

_Just for you to have a little faith in me._

_Mandy Moore (Have a Little Faith in Me)_

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

**Ayan po, Chapters 1 to 6 ng Ala-Ala. One-third po ito ng Tagalog translation ko ng So Close and Yet so Far. Hindi ko na po naiprioritize i-upload ang English Version nito na ginawa ko last year. Two-thirds po nito ay parang may Armageddon. Ang last part po ay about A Love Triangle. Doon nyo po maiko-connect ang pangyayari sa Prologue. Hiniram ko lang po ang mga kanta na nai-post ko rito. Sana po magustuhan nyo. Til next chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Jor-el

"Come on Lois, buksan mo ang pinto."

"I really hate your father!!! I mean I really hate his way of manipulating us. How can he ever tell us what to do and what not to do?"

"Lois napag-usapan na natin ito dati, para ito sa kabutihan ng lahat."

Nakatayo lang sa may tabi ng pinto ang babae, pinipilit na pakalmahin ang sarili. Shock pa rin sya matapos pumunta sa Fortress of Solitude. Ipinahayag ng hologram ni Jor-el na nabalik na sa tamang balanse ang daigdig na tinitirhan nila sa kasalukuyan subalit pansamantala lamang ito at upang tuluyan ng mapunta ang lahat sa nararapat na kalalagyan, kailangan na magdalang-tao na sya sa anak nila ni Kal-el. Sa pagkakataon na ito, hindi niya mapagtanto na napakabilis naman ng mga pangyayari para sa kanilang dalawa ni Clark, hindi pa sya handa. Pero hindi ba dapat naihanda na nya ang sarili sa lahat ng responsibilidad noong pumayag sya na magpakasal sa kaibigan. Huminga sya ng malalim, 'Lois Lane, calm down, okay… Calm down.' Naiiling sya na kausapin ang sarili. Napakadesperado na ba ng mundo para mangyari kaagad sa kanila ang… Nailing muli ang babae… Clark is nice. Remember he is your bestfriend and now your husband. He will not do anything to hurt or harm you. But not yet… Not now… Naiinis lang talaga sya na minamanipula sya ng kahit na sinong tao pa sya, alien man o hindi. Una, ang tatay nya at pangalawa si Jor-el. Narinig muli ni Lois ang kaluskos mula sa kabilang panig ng pinto…

"…I mean, I won't force you to do things you don't want to do. I… I thank you for marrying me. I know that is too much to ask from you. Hindi ako si Oliver. Hindi rin ako ang taong pinapangarap mo na makasama habambuhay. Ang hinihiling ko lang ay bigyan mo ako ng pagkakataon na makilala pa natin ng lubos ang isa't isa. You are one of my bestfriends, Lois. I can't get through this test without your help."

Binuksan ni Lois ang pintuan ant nakita nya na nakatayo pa rin ang asawa sa labas ng kwarto na nakatungo.

"Oh, god, Clark. I'm so sorry. It's not what you think, Ayoko lang talaga na minamanipula ako ng kahit sino." Ngumiti sya ng bahagya. "Hindi ba isa ako sa mga matigas ang ulo na nakilala mo? Pero, ikaw ang isa sa iilan sa mga ang nakapagtyaga sa akin, maliban kay Chloe at sa Nanay mo syempre. You know, you're such the most wonderful guy I ever met. It's such a nice feeling to be at your side. You're my bestfriend Smallville. I trust you too much, that's why I married you. See, minsan ko lang sasabihin 'yan kaya dapat nairecord mo."

Hinawakan ni Lois ang nakasaradong kamao ni Clark at binuksan ito.

"Ang kailangan ko lang ay panahon. I'm trying, trust me. Oh, my… Ako ba ang dahilan nito?" Pinagmasdan nya ang mga mata ng asawa na medyo namumula na. "Smile Kent, you're invulnerable, right?"

Ngumiti si Lois at sinuntok ng bahagya ang dibdib ni Clark na ikinangiti ng lalaki.

"Today is a very long day. Just sit, ako ang magluluto. Huwag kang mag-alala lalagyan ko ng kryptonite."

Kumindat sya bago lumabas papuntang kusina. Napailing na naman ang esposo, ibig sabihin lang kailangan nya ng maraming tubig para malulon at maubos ang pagkain na ihahanda ng asawa.

Makalipas ang ilang sandali…

"Matutulog ka na ba?" Tanong ni Clark kay Lois. Nakasuot na sya ng blue tights at red cape.

"Hindi pa. Masyado pang maaga, manonood muna ako ng TV." Umupo si Lois sa sofa at kinuha ang remote control.

"Kailangan ko munang lumipad at magpatrol. Baka may nangangailangan ng tulong ko. Babalik din ako kaagad." Ang totoo, gusto nya pang maglagi muna sa bahay kasama ang kabiyak pero nararapat lang na umikot muna sya sa paligid dahil ito naman ang nkagawian nyang gawin gabi-gabi bago pa man sya 'nag-asawa'.

"Sige, huwag kang mag-alala, panonoorin kita sa TV." Saka nya ibinalik ang tingin sa pinapanood. Pinaglipat-lipat nya ang mga channel. Hanggang sa makakita na sya ng istasyon na balita ang palabas. Nagtaka sya ng mula sa gilid ng mga mata, nakita nya na nakatayo pa si Clark malapit sa tabi nya. Hinarap nya ang lalaki. "Akala ko ba nagmamadali ka na. Bakit hidi ka pa… (ginamit nya ang kaliwang kamay at gumawa ng flying motion). Nakita nya ang pag-aatubili ng asawa.

"Wala naman. Sige, aalis na ako."

"Be careful." Ngumit sya para rito. Gumanti naman si Clark ng ngiti bago lumabas ng bintana at lumipad ng mabilis.

Naiwan si Lois na nakatitig sa lugar na nilabasan ng asawa. Wari ay nalagay sa malalim na pag-iisip matapos makita ang reaksyon ni Clark.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

_It came over me_

_In a rush_

_When I realize _

_That I love you so much_

_But sometimes I cry_

_And I can't tell you why_

_Why I feel, what I feel inside_

_Blackstreet (In a Rush)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Honeymooners Part 1

Pangatlong araw mula ng kasal. Alas singko y medya ng umaga.

"Smallville, bilisan mo naman! Gaano ka pa ba katagal dyan? Puputok na ang pantog ko." Nakatayo si Lois sa labas ng banyo.

"Sandali lang. I need to shave."

"Ano ba? Mamaya mo na gawin iyan." Iritableng tugon ng babae.

Lumabas si Clark mula sa banyo na nakatapi lang ng tuwalya. Tumutulo pa ang tubig sa buong katawan ng lalaki. Hindi alam ni Lois kung sa mukha sya titingin o sa maskuladong katawan ng kabiyak. Iniwas nya ang tingin sa lalaki, sabay sabi, "Make yourself a little decent."

"Hindi naman ito ang unang pagkakataon na nakita mo ako ng hubad,. Natatandaan ko, limang minuto siguro mo akong tinitigan dati bago mo ako binigyan ng kumot." Sabay nagpakawala ng nakakalokong ngiti. Lumitaw ang mga mapuputi nyang ngipin.

"Aksidente lang 'yon. Malay ko ba na wala kang saplot matapos mong tamaan ng kidlat." Pagtatanggol ng babae sa sarili.

"Kita mo na, matagal ka ng may crush sa akin. Simula pa lang ng una tayong magkita."

"So?!? Ano ang gusto mong palabasin Farmboy?" Tinitigan nya ang bughaw na mata ng lalaki. Nagkibit-balikat lang ito at akto na lalapitan pa sya.

"Whatever!" Sabay pasok sa banyo at kinabig ni Lois ng malakas ang pinto. Naririnig pa nya ang malakas na pagtawa ni Clark na lalo nyang ikinainis.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

"Saan mo gustong magpunta ngayon? Hindi naman tayo iistorbohin ni Perry dahil nakaleave tayo ng isang linggo." Inabot nya ang salamin sa mata na nakalagay sa drawer.

Kasalukuyang nagpopony tail ng buhok si Lois. Nakasuot na sya ang tight fitting jeans at hanging blouse. Samantalang si Clark ay naka-plaid shirt at maong na pantalon.

"Kahapon nasa malamig tayong lugar. Ngayon, parang gusto ko sa mainit na lugar naman."

Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Clark sa narinig. Sinuot ni Lois ang sunglass na hawak sabay pisil sa pisngi ni Clark. "Beach tayo. Tara na!"

"Ano? Hindi pa tayo nakakapagempake ng mga damit."

"Smallville, nagawa ko na po." Ngumiti sya ng sapak hanggang sa tainga at hinatak na palabas ang kaibigan. Napailing na lamang si Clark at sumunod sa babae.

Boracay, Philippines.

Namamasyal na ang mag-asawa. Maraming tao ngayon dahil panahon ng bakasyon sa Pilipinas. Nauunang maglakad si Lois na aliw na aliw sa pagkuha ng mga larawan ng kapaligiran at ng mga batang naglalaro. Nagkaroon muli ng pagkakataon na mapagmasdan ni Clark ang kaibigan na ilang hakbang ang layo mula sa kanya. Naka-two-piece blue swimsuit ang babae at kitang-kita ang hubog ng maganda nitong katawan at mahahabang mga binti. Ilang kalalakihan na rin ang naroroon, lokal man o banyagang tulad nila ang napapatingin sa babae. Balewala lang ng naman kay Lois iyon dahil abala sya na pinagmamasdan sa digital camera ang mga kuha nyang larawan. Saka pa lang nya napansin na hindi na nakaagapay sa kanya si Clark. Lumingon sya at nakita nya na nagulat pa ito saka lumapit sa kanya.

"Smallville, ang ganda ng lugar na ito. This is one of the best beaches. Thanks dito mo ako dinala. Wait, dyan ka lang. Kukuhanan kita."

Natawa ng mahina si Clark pero sinunod din nya si Lois. Pagkatapos ay lumapit ito sa kanya at umakbay. Itinaas nito ang camera at kinuhanan nito silang dalawa. Ngumiti silang pareho. Clark wished na sana palagi silang ganito ni Lois hanggang sa tumanda sila. Pero narealize nya na one of these days, kapag naayos na ang lahat, maghihiwalay din sila. Lalo na kapag nakakita na ito ng tamang lalaki na mamahalin nito habambuhay. May pinong kurot sa dibdib ang naramdaman ng lalaki. Napatingin siya sa asawa na napalis ang ngiti ng makita ang kalungkutan nya.

"Four-eyed farmboy, something's wrong? Ang lungkot mo sa picture na ito." Inabot nya kay Lois ang camera at binago ang usapan.

"Nothing Lo. Gusto mo ba ng maiinom?"

Tinitigan sya ni Lois. His heart melts everytime he sees those hazel green eyes of hers. Then she spoke, "Pineapple juice, I guess." She smiled. Pagkatapos ay bumulong sa kanya, "no superpowers for the meantime".

"Sure." Lumakad si Clark palayo sa normal na bilis.

Tiningnan ni Lois ang lugar kung saan nakatitig si Clark kanina. May-edad ng mag-asawa ang magkahawak-kamay na nakaupo sa may buhanginan at masayang nagkukuwentuhan. 'Ganito rin kaya kami pagdating ng panahon?' sa isip nya.

Umupo sya sa buhanginan sa tapat kung saan sya nakatayo kanina. Pinanood nya ang mga tao na lumalangoy sa may di kalayuan. Napansin nya ang isang batang babae na nadulas sa may tulay at nahulog sa dagat. Binitiwan nya ang camera at tumakbo sa dagat. Lumangoy sya papunta sa bata at pinilit na hanapin kung saan ito nahulog. Lumubog-lumitaw sya hanggang sa makuha na nya ito na halos hindi na humihinga. Binuhat nya ang bata papunta sa dalampasigan. Nakakuha na sila ng pansin ng mga tao roon. Sumunod na rin sa kanila ang mga lifeguard.

Nagulat pa si Clark na nagkakagulo ang mga tao pagkalabas nya ng restaurant. Ginamit nya ang superhearing at napagtanto nya na wala naman grabe na nangyari. Hindi na kailangan ng tulong ni Superman. Situation's under control. Tinungo nya ang lugar kung saan naroroon ang asawa. Dinampot nya ang camera na gamit nito kanina.

"Lois."

Nakita nya ang kabiyak sa gitna ng mga nagkakagulong tao sa pamamagitan ng x-ray vision nya. Pinipilit nito na i-survive ang batang wala pa ring malay.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." Sabi ni Clark sa mga tao habang isinisiksik ang katawan para madamayan si Lois. Binigyan ni Lois ng mouth-to-mouth resuscitation ang bata.

"Lois."

Naramdaman ng babae ang presence ng kabiyak. Tumayo si Lois.

"Clark, she's not breathing."

"She is Lo."

Maluha-luha si Lois ng magising ang bata at naisuka nito ang tubig-dagat na nainom. Inalalayan ng mga lifeguard ang bata at dadalhin na sa klinika.

"Ma'am, Sir… Anak nyo po ba sya?"

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa at sabay na umiling. Nagpaliwanag si Lois. Tumango ang mga lifeguard.

"Ma'am, hahanapin po namin ang mga magulang niya. Sasama po ba kayo?"

"Hindi na siguro." Tinitigan nya ang bata at nagpasalamat sa kanya. Tumango si Lois saka hinaplos ang buhok nito.

Nang makalayo na ang mga tao at naiwan na lang silang dalawa. Bumulong si Clark sa kanya.

"You're my superwoman." Kumindat ang lalaki saka hinawakan ang ilong ni Lois. Gumanti ng ngiti ang babae at sinuntok nya ng mahina sa balikat ang kaibigan.

"Smallville, I know that worried look. May humihingi ng tulong." She gently tap his face. "Go, be careful." Tumango si Clark at mabilis na lumayo.

(scene break)

Alas-kuwatro ng hapon. Nakapagpalit na sya ng floral dress, nakalugay ang mahaba nyang buhok at naglalakad sya sa may dalampasigan. Tumingin sya sa relo, wala pa rin ang kanyang esposo. Kanina habang namimili sya ng ilang native na kwintas at bracelet, nakita nya sa TV na nasa Indonesia si Superman at tumutulong sa mga taong nasalanta ng bagyo. Dumampot sya ng ilang shells na nasa buhanginan.

"Hello po."

Nilingon nya ang pinanggagalingan ng boses. "Hi, kumusta ka na?"

Ngumiti ang limang taon na batang babae, "Okay na po ako. Salamat po sa pagliligtas nyo sa akin. Syanga po pala, pinapabigay po ng Tito ko ito. I'm Sandy."

"Thanks for the flowers, I'm Lois." Ngumiti sya ng matamis sa bata. Ang gaan ng loob nya rito.

"I'll be back Ms. Lois." Tumakbo palayo sa kanya ang bata. Nakita nya na may hinatak ito na isang matangkad na lalaki. Halos nasa treinta na siguro ang edad nito at tan ang kulay. Malamang na may halong banyaga at native ang lalaki.

Humihingal pa si Sandy ng makarating sa kanya. "Ms. Lois meet my Tito Marlon."

Tumango sya at inilahad ang kanang kamay. Inabot nito ang kamay nya at hinalikan ang likod ng mga palad nya. "Salamat sa pagligtas mo sa pamangkin ko. Nasa staff meeting ako kanina. Hindi ko inaasahan na maliligo pala sya sa dagat.

"It's okay. Nadulas sya. Aksidente naman 'yon." Tumingin sya sa itim na itim na mata ng lalaki at ng gumanti ng ngiti sa kanya, lumitaw ang malalalim na biloy sa magkabila nitong pisngi.

"May I ask if you're not busy tonight…? I want to show you my gratitude. A dinner, Ms. Lois?"

"I wanted to… Especially if that's with Sandy, but I have a company tonight."

"How about tomorrow?"

"She's occupied." Lois stared at Clark. Hindi nya kaagad napansin na nasa tabi na pala nya ang asawa. Seryoso ang mukha.

"Clark this is Marlon, Sandy's uncle and Marlon, this is Clark my h…"

"Her husband." Nagkamayan ang dalawang lalaki pero medyo napahigpit ang pagkakahawak ni Clark sa kamay ni Marlon. Siniko ni Lois si Clark sa tagiliran. Saka alanganin na ngumiti sa kaharap.

"Sorry." Hingi ng paumanhin ni Clark sa lalaki.

"Glad to meet you Sir." Ganti ni Marlon habang hawak ang nasaktan na kamay.

"Ms. Lois, kasinggwapo rin pala ng Tito ko ang asawa mo. Bagay po kayo." Nangiti si Clark sa sinabi ng bata. "Tito tara na, huwag kang mag-alala makakakita ka rin ng tulad ni Ms. Lois." Ginulo ni Marlon ang buhok ng pamangkin. "Pasensya na kayo kay Sandy may pagkapilya kasi ito kung minsan. Maraming salamat talaga sa pagkakaligtas nyo sa kanya." Saka tumunog ang cellphone ni Marlon. "Excuse us. Let's go Sandy."

"Thanks Ms. Lois and Mr. Clark. Bye."

"Bye Sandy."

Nang makalayo na ang magtiyo. Hinarap ni Lois si Clark.

"Clark. What are you doing? He's just showing his gratitude."

"He's interested on you and I don't like him." Walang kagatol-gatol na pahayag ni Clark. Saka lumakad paalis.

"What? Wait, you're jealous, aren't you?"

Humarap muli si Clark, his facial expression is unreadable. "I'm not. I'm just protecting you from him."

Naningkit ang mga mata ni Lois, magsasalita pa sana sya ng mapansin na may tinatago si Clark mula sa likuran nito.

"Ano 'yan?"

"Alin? Wala ito."

"Come on, ano nga 'yan? Let me see."

"Nothing. Look, you already had a bouquet of roses."

"You and your insecurities. Let me see that."

He looked around. Nang masigurado nya na walang nakakakita sa kanila, he supersped away. He left Lois with a confused look.

"Clark Kent!"

Nagbubusa ang loob ni Lois sa inis ng iwanan sya ni Clark na mag-isa kanina.

"Nakakainis." Pumasok sya sa loob ng kwarto ng mapansin ang lilies nakalagay sa vase. Kumunot ang noo nya at nakita ang note sa tabi nito. "Lo, have dinner with me at Lenny's Restaurant, 7pm (signed) Smallville." She smiled, as she smelled the lilies, her favorite flowers.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

I dedicate this chapter to myself (LOL). December 8 is my birthday!!! I will give you a glimpse on the next two chapters. Hope you will like it…

Chapter 9: Honeymooners Part 2

…Clark placed his left hand on Lois' waist and his right hand on her chin to lift it up. When his lips touched hers, she almost lost her balance that's why unintentionally, she placed her hands on Clark's nape. When she parted her lips and allowed him to further explore the sweetness of their kiss, they forgot all the people around the restaurant. They got drowned and nobody's want to pull-out until they needed some air thus they gave some space and stared at each other. Clark got lost on their emotions until they heard the people clapping.

Chapter 10: Honeymooners Part 3

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

…Can I have this dance? Lois looked at him. His face is full of emotions that she can't described. She reached for his hand and placed the other on his broad shoulder. They never said anything, they just stared at each other listening to the music and beat of their hearts.

__

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far

The song title is So Close by Jon McLaughlin, OST of Enchanted. Up to chapter 10, more than half na po ng buong story. We'll also witness the tragedy of their love, starting chapter 11. 

 Happy Birthday to my beloved cousins Carlo (December 13) and Marilyn (December 20) and to my Tita Angel (December 31).  To Ivy Joy Batac, thanks Sis for reading my stories. Although konti lang tayo na CLOIS Fans here in the Philippines, promise tatapusin ko pa rin itong Tagalog story ko. I'm just hoping one of these days, madagdagan pa ang nagbabasa nito. God bless. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Honeymooners Part 2

Nakapag-ayos na si Lois mula ulo hanggang paa. She wanted to be simple and yet attractive to her husband. Naglagay lang sya ng manipis na make-up at lipstick saka nilugay ang mahaba nyang buhok. Suot nya ang knee-length floral dress na binili nya sa isang shop malapit sa hotel kanina. Nangiti sya habang pinagmamasdan ang sarili sa salamin. Saka umupo sa tabi ng kama at kumuha ng isang piraso ng lily.

She can't help but wonder, 'am I ready to fall for Clark'? Maybe yes or maybe not. Nagpakawala sya ng malalim na buntung-hininga. These past few days, hindi na nya naaalala si Oliver. Yeah, the great Oliver Queen. Nalilito na sya sa mga nararamdaman nya nitong nakaraang araw. Natetense na sya kapag kaharap ang working partner nya na hindi naman nangyayari sa kanya noon. Sinilip nya ang orasan, alas-ocho y medya na ng gabi. Nag-aalala na sya, ilang oras na nyang hindi nakikita si Clark. But knowing him, he's out there busy saving the world. She heard a sudden gust of wind from the window. Dalawang mahinang katok ang narinig nya mula sa pinto. She opened the door.

"I'm sorry Lois, I'm late. I went to…." Nakalimutan ni Clark ang sasabihin ng masilayan na nya ang kabiyak. Napakaganda nya. She's so stunning as ever. With or without make-up and even her hair is unkempt or not.

"It's okay Clark, don't worry about that. I know there's a good reason why you're late… Again." Ngumiti sya para rito. "Salamat sa lilies."

Pinilit ni Clark na makaahon sa pagkabigla, kanina pa sya nakatitig sa babae na nasa harapan nya pero bago pa sya nakapagsalitang muli… "Hey Smallville, okay ka lang?" Saka bahagya nyang pinukpok sa noo nito ang piraso ng bulaklak na hawak nya. Natawa silang dalawa saka sya lumabas at ni-lock ang pintuan.

"Tara na, lumalalim na ang gabi at nagugutom na ako."

(scene break)

Tinirik ni Lois ang mga mata saka nagsalita, "Stop apologizing Smallville, I said its okay. We can transfer into another restaurant."

"Okay, how about there?" Nilingon ni Lois ang tinuturo ni Clark na lugar.

"Not that bad." Saka hinila ang lalaki na napapailing na sinundan sya.

"Good evening, Ma'am, Sir. Do you have a reservation?"

Sinagot ni Clark ang tanong ng waiter. "No we haven't. Do you have a vacant table for two?"

"Yes, there is Sir. At the left side. Anniversary po namin ngayon at may special event po kami para sa mga couple." Malugod na ngumiti ang waiter sa mag-asawa. "Ano po order nyo?"

Tiningnan ni Clark ang asawa na abala sa pagtetext sa cell phone. "Lois, Ano gusto mong kainin?"

"Anything. How 'bout your specialty?" Tumingin sya sa waiter at bahagyang ngumiti. Saka binalik ang pansin sa cell phone.

"Yeah, just give us your specialty and two pineapple juice."

"Got it Sir."

"Good evening everybody. As we all know, and just in case you didn't know yet. Today's our anniversary. We need volunteers for this event. Couples. Bf. Gf. Husband and wife." Napatingin ang lahat sa announcer. Sa tapat nila Lois at Clark, may magbabarkada na pinipilit isali ang dalawa sa mga kasama nila.

"Lois, do you want to join?" Bahagyang itinaas ni Clark ang salamin sa mga mata.

"Wait… I'm sorry Clark, ano 'yon? Chloe's on the phone. Just hold on your thoughts. Magpapaalam lang muna ako sa kanya."

Tumango ang lalaki pagkonpirma sa sinabi ng babae.

"Caz, I'll talk to you later. Bye. Ingat ka riyan." Saka pinutol ni Lois ang komunikasyon.

Nagsalitang muli ang host. "We already had two volunteers here, Mr. & Mrs. Carter and Ms. Marilyn and Mr. Joseph Samson. One more… How 'bout the beautiful couple there?"

Nahihiyang ngumiti si Clark sa mga naroroon at si Lois na katatapos lang makipag-usap sa pinsan ay nagulat sa announcement ng emcee.

"Lo, tinatanong nya tayo kung puwede tayo na sumali sa kanila sa stage." Bulong nya sa kasama.

Pasimpleng tumingin si Lois sa paligid. Napagtanto nya na sila na pala ang sentro ng atensyon ng lahat. Wala na syang pagpipilian kundi ang pumayag. Tumayo si Clark at inalalayan ang kaibigan patungo sa stage.

Binulungan ng babae ang asawa. "Anong laro ito?"

"Hindi ko alam." Tugon ng lalaki sa mahinang tinig.

"Thank you. What's your name, Madam, Sir?"

"Clark Kent."

"Lois Lane."

"Friends? Husband & Wife?"

"Pareho." Sabay nilang tugon.

"Wow, that's nice to hear, isn't it?" Nagpalakpakan ang mga tao, nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita ang emcee. "This game is called as Hugs & Kisses. The couple who had the longest time kissing will be declared as the winner. The prizes are free meals, plaque and special token from our sponsor Hershey's chocolates."

Nag-usap ng mahina ang dalawa.

"My god, Clark. Ano ba ang napasukan natin na ito?" Ngumiti sya ng pilit sa mga nanonood.

"It's okay Lo. This is just a kiss."

"In front of so many people?"

"Is there any problem Mr. & Mrs. Kent?"

"Nothing Sir." Sagot ni Clark sa emcee.

"Okay, where's the timer?"

The couples looked on their respective partner. Lois is now uncomfortable with the situation. Hindi nya alam kung titingin sya sa sahig o sa bughaw na mga mata ng asawa. Pero kung titingin sya sa sahig magmumukha syang tanga sa mga estranghero na nanonod sa kanila. She wished that she'll disappear right now.

"Lo I know this is uncomfortable for both of us, but we don't have to look odd on these people." Sabay silang tumingin sa mga tao sa paligid.

"Okay, timer starts now."

Clark placed his left hand on Lois' waist and his right hand on her chin to lift it up. When his lips touched hers, she almost lost her balance that's why unintentionally; she placed her hands on Clark's nape. When she parted her lips and allowed him to further explore the sweetness of their kiss, they forgot all the people around the restaurant. They got drowned and nobody's want to pull-out until they needed some air thus they gave some space and stared at each other. Clark and Lois got lost on their emotions until they heard the people clapping.

"Congratulations!!! What a wonderful kiss from this two lovebirds. Tumagal po ng five minutes and twenty seven seconds. Salamat po. Narito na po ang prizes nyo."

Hindi matandaan ni Lois kung paano sila nakabalik sa upuan nila. All she knew was her knees were trembling. She never thought that she'll experience the kiss that haunted her before. Wait, she already kissed him before.

"Lois, are you okay? I'm s…"

"Don't say sorry or I'll kick your butt." Tumingin sya kay Clark.

"Ano? Bakit mo ako tinitingnan ng ganyan?"

"Sabihin mo sa akin ang totoo. Pinalitan mo si Oliver ng gabi na 'yon, hindi ba? Remember at the Alley? When I wanted to reveal his secret?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. Gusto ko lang makatulong sa kanya. Hindi ko inaasahan na hahalikan mo ako. I mean The Green Arrow, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. At least you told me about your secret." Gumawa sya ng "S" sign.

"I have no choice, nahuli mo na ako."

"Sa totoo lang, hindi ang elevator trap incident kung saan nagpalit ka ng costume at napilitan mong gamitin ang powers mo para maligtas ang mga tao sa buong gusali ang nagbigay sa akin ng clue. It's your eyes and his eyes they're the same. The way you and him care about me. That's the way I found out that you and him are the same person."

"So you really love my eyes?"

"I didn't say that!!!"

Clark laughed so hard.

"Hahaha! Nakakatuwa!" Sabay irap kay Clark.

"I'm serious now. You're the best investigative reporter I've ever known. Even the biggest secret you'll be able to find out."

Ngumiti si Lois ng maluwang.

"C'mon let's eat our prizes. Libre ito kaya mas masarap kainin."

Natawa si Clark. Pinisil nya ang pisngi ni Lois.

"Ouch, Smallville!"

"You're so cute."

"Am I? I'm not… I'm gorgeous! Hahaha!"

"You're amazing and egoistic."

Kinibit ni Lois ang balikat at ngumiti.

"That's the real me."

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I added another chapter before the dance. Kailangan po sa story. Read and review please. This chapter is dedicated to a close friend, Ms. Lenie de Jesus. Thanks for listening to my kabaduyan. Hahaha! Hopelessly Romantic ha! Remember birds of the same feather….

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

Chapter 10: Honeymooners Part 3

Sa balkonahe ng tinutuluyan nila na hotel…

"Hey Smallville! I thought you fly around. Ano yang ginagawa mo?"

Lumingon ang lalaki at ngumiti.

"Acoustic guitar. Inaayos ko lang. Medyo luma na."

"Ah, okay. Kailan at saan ka naman natutong maggitara?" Nagulat sya sa panibagong natuklasan sa kaibigan.

"Sa Smallville, kapag wala akong ginagawa." Saka nagkibit ng balikat.

Umupo si Lois sa katapat na silya habang pinipigil ang pilyang ngiti. "I thought looking on the telescope is one of your favorite pastimes."

"It's not. Tutugtog ako para sa iyo, kung gusto mo lang naman."

"Really? Okay, irerecord ko ang performance mo tonight. Sandali lang kukunin ko ang cell phone ko." Binuksan nya ang cell phone habang sinisimulan na ni Clark na kalabitin ang kwerdas ng gitara. Namamangha si Lois sa ipinakikita pang galing ng kaibigan. Isang side na hindi nya pa nakikita dati. Nangiti sya sa lamig ng boses nito ng sinimulan ang pagkanta.

_Di ko man maamin  
Ikaw ay mahalaga sa akin  
Di ko man maisip  
Sa pagtulog ikaw ang panaginip  
Malabo man ang aking pag-iisip  
Sana'y pakinggan mo ang sigaw nitong damdamin_

_Ako'y alipin mo kahit hindi batid  
Aaminin ko minsan ako'y manhid  
Sana at iyong nariring  
Sayong yakap ako'y nasasabik_...

Paminsan minsan tumitingin si Clark kay Lois. Ginagantihan naman nya ng mga ngiti.

_  
Ayoko sa iba  
Sa'yo ako ay hindi magsasawa  
Ano man ang iyong sabihin  
Umasa ka ito ay diringgin  
Madalas man na parang aso't pusa  
Giliw sa piling mo ako ay masaya  
_

_  
Ako'y alipin mo kahit hindi batid  
Aaminin ko minsan ako'y manhid  
Sana at iyong nariring  
Sayong yakap ako'y nasasabik...  
_

_  
Pilit mang abutin ang mga tala  
Basta't sa akin wag kang mawawala_

_Ako'y alipin mo kahit hindi batid  
Aaminin ko minsan ako'y manhid  
Sana ay iyong naririnig  
Sayong yakap ako'y nasasabik  
Pagkat ikaw lang ang nais makatabi  
Malamig man o mainit ang gabi  
Nais ko sana iparating na ikaw lamang  
Ang siyang aking iibigin_

Pumalakpak si Lois ng matapos si Clark. "Mabuti na lang maganda ang timbre ng gitara at nadala ang boses mo." Saka ngumiti na tila nang-iinis.

Tiningnan lang sya ng matalim ni Clark. "Just kidding. I love the song and I like your voice. Hindi ko inaasahan na may tinatago ka palang galing sa pagkanta."

"Tama ba ang narinig ko? You just gave me a compliment. That's new."

Tumawa ng mahina si Lois at nagsalita. "It's better to write it on your diary farm boy, once in a lifetime in the history of mankind."

He smirked. Hnawakan nya ng kamay ng kaibigan bago sya tumayo.

"Tara ng matulog. Alam ko pagod ka na sa mga nangyari sa maghapon na ito."

"I agree with you."

Nang biglang tumunog ang cell phone ni Lois.

"Hello chief."

Sa kabilang linya, "Lois can you contact Superman?"

"I think so. Bakit? Anong problema?"

"Tumawag ang NASA. Sa totoo lang, it's a secret call. Kailangan nilang makausap ng personal si Superman."

Tumingin si Lois sa kabiyak na tumango naman. Narinig nya ang usapan sa pamamagitan ng superhearing nya.

"Pasensya sa istorbo. Give my regards to Clark."

"It's okay chief, babalik kami ng Metropolis bukas."

Saka naputol na ang nasa kabilang linya.

"NASA? This is bigger than what we think." Kaagad na naibulalas ni Clark.

"Sa tingin ko nga. Kailangan na natin magpahinga ng maaga ngayon para makabalik na tayo bukas ng maaga."

"Good night Lo."

"Night Smallville."

(scene break)

"Good morning chief!!!" Sabay na sabi ng mag-asawa.

"Lois. Clark. Kumusta ang honeymoon? May tatlong araw pa kayo na nalalabi sa bakasyon nyo." Tugon ng matandang White.

"Yes. Pero tumawag po kayo kagabi kaya bumalik na kami kaagad. Matutulungan namin ang NASA na makontak si Superman." Sagot ni Clark.

"Scoops, balita. Syempre kaya bumalik na kami. Pagkatapos nito puwede pa naman kami mag-file ng bakasyon."

"Then go on."

Pagkalabas nila ng opisina ni Perry White. Nabanaag ni Lois ang pag-aalala ni Clark. She tried her best to console him.

"Smallville, it's okay. I'll meet you at NASA."

"Hindi ako mapalagay. Mas malala pa siguro ito sa inaasahan kong mangyayari."

Tumingkayad si Lois para maabot ang kanyang mga labi. Naramdamn nilang muli ang kuryente sa pagkakadikit nila. She pulled out before they deepened their kiss.

"For good luck Smallville."

"Thanks Metropolis."

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: The First Dance

Tumingala si Lois Lane-Kent sa langit. Sya at ang mga kasamahang reporter ng ibat ibang pahayagan, istasyon ng TV at radio ang naghihintay ng maibabalita mula sa NASA. Kanina pa sila naroroon at hanggang sa kasalukuyan ay wala pa rin silang nakukuha na impormasyon. Kumaway sya para maipakita nya kay Clark na naroroon na sya. Pero hindi tumingin sa ibaba si Superman.

"Ano ang nangyayari sa kanya?" Naisatinig nya ng mahina.

Bumalik si Lois sa Daily Planet na walang kadala-dalang balita. Hinintay nya si Clark pero dalawang oras na mula ng dumating sya sa gusali ay hindi pa rin ito nakakabalik. Hanggang…

"Hello Clark! Anong nangyari?"

"Nasa bahay na ako. Marami akong dapat ipaliwanag na hindi puwede sa telepono. I'm sorry I can't pick you there."

"It's fine. I'll be home by six. Bye."

"Thanks Lo, bye." click

Tumayo na sya sabay hatak sa bag. "Hey Jimmy. Pakisabi kay Perry na kailangan ko ng umuwi. May interview kami ni Clark kay Superman."

"No problem, Lois."

Nang dumating sya sa inuupahang apartment, binuksan nya ang pinto. Napakadilim ng buong kapaligiran. May natapakan sya na hindi nya mawari kung ano. Kinakabahan na sya. Kinapa nya ang switch ng ilaw. Mula sa kinatatayuan nya ay may mga nakasaboy na petals ng red and white roses. Natutop nya ang bibig sa pagkabigla. Nang biglang pumailanlang ang isang tugtugin.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two  
_

Someone covered her eyes…

"Smallville."

He put something on her neck.

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

"Paano mo nalaman na ako ito?"

"Hello, sino pa ba ang makakaisip ng mga ganitong kakornihan? Ikaw lang naman."

Natawa ng mahina si Clark. "Whether you admit it or not, you find me irresistible."

"Is that you Superman? You're so sure of yourself." She rolled her eyes. "But I like the necklace."

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close  
_

"Look Lois, we have our initials here. For Clark Jerome and Lois Joanne."

"CJ and LJ, I like it."

"And when you opened it, here's our picture. And you'll hear the melody of our song. This is our song. The one that I'm playing right now."

"Our song, how did you know that I'll agree with you?"

"I know you will."

"Very confident huh?"

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close  
_

"May I have this dance?" Lois looked at him. His face is full of emotions that she can't described. She reached for his hand and placed the other on his broad shoulder. They never said anything, they just stared at each other listening to the music and beat of their hearts. Ilang saglit pa, hinapit na sya ni Clark na mas malapit pa. She put her head on the hollow of his neck and heard him singing the rest of the song.

_  
How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

Mula sa isan madilim na lugar… Nakatalikod ang isang lalaki hawak ang isang pahayagan mula sa hinaharap. Isang nakalolokong halakhak ang pinakawalan nya.

"Malapit na ang aking pinakahihintay. Mababago na ang hinaharap."


End file.
